bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Tuma
Tuma was a leader-class Skrall and the leader of the Rock Tribe and the Skrall. He was later defeated by Mata Nui in one-to-one fight and was the main antagonist of the 2009 storyline. He was the last of the leader class Skrall, whose defeat caused the shattering of the Skrall empire. History Tuma and his fellow Skrall originated in a region far to the north of Bara Magna, Tuma being one of the upper class. During the war on the planet, he led the Skrall in battle. After the Shattering happened, the Skrall were cut off from their homeland and quickly set to work conquering the surrounding area. The Baterra soon attacked one of their patrols, and the leader of the patrol managed to escape and inform the Skrall. Tuma granted the Skrall the name Branar in recognition of his efforts, and attempted to combat the shapeshifting entities. The Baterra continued to attack the Skrall, wiping out most of the upper class and leaving Tuma the sole leader of the tribe. He decided to move the Skrall south of the Black Spike Mountains and set up camp in the previously uninhabited village of Roxtus. Tuma ordered his troops to join the planetary social system, and had the Skrall fight in the arenas in order to obtain resources. Through Atakus, Tuma was given an offer by Metus to join together. Tuma accepted the Agori's deal, seeing a use for him, and he became an intermediary between the Skrall and the Bone Hunters, and as well as his informant. As part of his domination plan, Tuma recently sent a Skrall to Vulcanus in order to claim rights to an oasis. Tuma knew that the Jungle Tribe desperately needed the water and had the Skrall defeat the Jungle tribe fighter, Gresh, in order to lessen the available resources. The Skrall, after winning the battle, met with Tuma's informant, who provided him with details of a trade caravan leaving from Tajun. The Skrall returned to Roxtus and relayed the information to Tuma. Tuma instructed the Skrall to leak this information to one of their prisoners and release that prisoner in hopes that they would be captured by Bone Hunters and reveal the information in exchange for a safe passage home. Tuma expected the Bone Hunters to capture the caravan themselves and save the Rock Tribe the trouble. Tuma also sent a representative to attempt to dissuade the Bone Hunters from attacking Vulcanus, to subtly convince them into it. He was visited by a Skrall patrol leader who informed him of the representative's success and showed him the secretly obtained plans of the attack. Noticing signs of combat on the Skrall's armor and weapon, he inquired and learned that the Skrall patrol had been assaulted by the rogue Glatorian Malum and a pack of Vorox, who had then escaped. He ordered the patrol leader to get fresh Rock Steeds and a dozen warriors and to capture Malum alive so that an alliance could be arranged. Following the exiled Glatorian's capture, Tuma, wanting another force of soldiers he could use, met with his captive, Malum. Believing Malum possessed some sort of influence over all Vorox, Tuma sent him into their arena to demonstrate his control with two Sand Tribe warriors. Malum managed to calm the Vorox, and Tuma ordered his warrior to do the same. The Vorox attacked the Skrall, and once they had beaten him, attacked Tuma. In the confusion, they escaped. Tuma ordered a massive hunt for the escapees, but the search party returned empty handed. Branar, returning from a mission, reported the proximity of the Baterra to Tuma. Worried by the news, Tuma accelerated his plans, and ordered the Skrall to attack Atero the following day. Tuma then met with his informant Metus, who taunted the Rock Tribe leader with knowledge of the Baterra. Tuma threatened the traitorous Agori with torture, but the informant refused to parcel out any of the information. Quelling his own rage, Tuma struck a deal with him for the information. Tuma later traveled back to the Skrall's former home north of the Black Spike Mountains, accompanied by Stronius. When they reached the area, they met with the Sisters of the Skrall, a band of the female members of their race. When the Sisters attacked Stronius, attempting to disarm him, Tuma stepped forward to attack. He was mentally assaulted by the Sisters as well, but they eventually stopped. Tuma attempted to bargain with the leader of the Sisters for their assistance, but she dismissed his claim, believing that the Skrall leader had nothing to offer them. Tuma revealed that he knew the potential location of Angonce, a legendary Great Being female Skrall all seek. The Sisters agreed to let him live, in exchange for the information. The two Skrall left to return to Roxtus. Along the way, they noticed the pass they were about to journey through had more trees in it then when they traveled through it before, and believed them to be Baterra in disguise. Stronius, angry about having struck the bargain with Sisters, mockingly suggested calling them for help. Tuma struck the warrior, put his blade to the elite Skrall's throat, and threatened to punish him for insubordination. Stronius submitted to his leader, and focused his attention on the impending threat. While looking at the trees, he realized what the Baterra had done, and warned his master. Tuma also deduced that the Baterra were not the trees, but that the trees were decoys; however, his realization came too late, and he was struck in the back by one of the shapeshifters. The two were saved by Metus, who had figured out how to avoid Baterra from attacking. Metus insisted that he been given charge of the Rock Tribe in the event that Tuma was unable to lead, which Tuma grudgingly agreed to. He later ordered Stronius to kill Metus if anything happened to him. Tuma arranged for the Bone Hunters to acquire a detailed map of Vulcanus, and expected them to raze the village, and burn it to the ground. He also predicted that the map would fall into the hands of the Glatorian. Stronius confronted his master about the plans, arguing that the Bone Hunters would have a hard time succeeding with the map in the hands of the Glatorian. Tuma informed him that either outcome was in their favor, and that if the Bone Hunters could not succeed, there would be less of them to deal with, and if they did succeed, Vulcanus would be gone, helping further their plans. Stronius, attempting to punish a Vorox escapee, was stopped by Tuma, who ordered him to put the Vorox back in the prison. Stronius complied, and the two discussed the tactics of their military. The Kanohi Ignika soon emerged from space, emitting a bright light. Despite Stronius dismissing it as a shooting star, Tuma ordered the Skrall patrols to double-check. He later made an alliance of the Skrall with the Bone Hunters to attack Tajun. In the aftermath of the Attack on Tajun, Tuma entered the village with a force of Bone Hunters, and patrolled the ransacked city. He eventually left the area, and went back to Roxtus. Before an assembled army of Bone Hunters and Skrall, Tuma claimed superiority of the Skrall Tribe. Mata Nui arrived in the arena, and challenged Tuma to a battle to earn the freedom of his friends. To avoid the shame of refusing the challenge, Tuma accepted the battle. He was able to easily overpower the new fighter, and postured to the army after each successful blow. His boasting exposed his back injury from the Baterra to Mata Nui, who struck at it. Repeated blows against his wound took their toll on him, and he was eventually knocked out. He has been reduced to wandering the wastelands, with no support from his former tribe. At this point, he is now on Spherus Magna. Set Information Tuma was released in 2009 as set 8991, and had 188 pieces. Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Novel'' *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' Trivia *Tuma was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. * In his set form Tuma had a Thornax Launcher. while in his movie form Tuma had a Shield. * Only Tuma could give a Skrall a name. Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Skrall Category:Thornax Users Category:Named Skrall Category:Characters Category:Rock Tribe Category:Villains Category:Regular Sets Category:Antagonists